Götz Limited Dolls
Some Götz Dolls, such as Handcrafted Play Dolls and Artist Dolls, are LIMITED, this means they are LIMITED to either the year(s) of production; LIMITED in possible variations of dolls produced, or LIMITED in total limited edition quantities of dolls produced. Sound confusing? It can be for sure. I recently found a great definition, provided of Götz, of the different ways Götz defines what a LIMITED doll is. With that in mind, let's try to break down this complex subject a bit. Please note: this article was revised Dec. 17, 2019. All Handcrafted Dolls and Artist Dolls listed as LIMITED already catalogued may have their articles soon revised to reflect this new understanding/definition of LIMITED. Definitions of LIMITED by Götz Per the Götz 1999 catalog, several definitions of what is defined as "LIMITED" exist: *''Limited Year Production: This doll is produced exactly for one year. After that, production is stopped, meaning that this doll is only produced for one year. *Limited Multiple Year Production: This type of doll is produced in the same finish for several years. *Variation Doll: The finish of the doll is limited to one year's production yet the doll type remains in the collection for several years, everytime in a different finish. help differentiate, these dolls are referred to as LIMITED VARIATION of Dolls *Limitation: Limited edition designer dolls that are limited to a specific number of pieces are only produced up to the fixed limitation. The limitation refers here to the doll type as well as to the dress of the doll. help differentiate, these dolls will be referred to as LIMITED EDITIONS Dolls Which Dolls can be LIMITED Dolls? * '''Regular' Götz Play Dolls are not LIMITED dolls, only Götz Handcrafted and Designer Dolls can be LIMITED dolls. '' 1987NancyART.PNG|This Play Doll is NOT Limited. It is a regular Play Doll.|link=1987 NADINE - Soft Standing 18" WEICHSTEHPUPPE 73208 1987KathyLE-ART.jpg|This Doll IS limited; it is both signed and numbered.|link=1987 KATHY - Limited Edition 20" WEICHGELENKPUPPE 63016 1996ClaudiaGrobben.png|This doll is a LIMITED doll designed by Joke Grobben. 1993AileenFI.jpg|LIMITED dolls come with an original, signed Certificate of Authenticity. 1991BarbaraTorsoSign.jpg|Most Most LIMITED dolls are in some way, both signed and numbered( by a variety of formats/methods). '' Marianne Götz most likely created the first official Handcrafted Dolls with her Marianne Designer Collection and 1987 KATHY. The first unofficial designer doll collaborative partnership began between Sasha Morgenthaler and Götz in 1965; Götz officially introduced Designer Dolls into the Götz Collection in 1989 with Sylvia Natterer's FANOUCHE AND HER FRIENDS doll line and Carin Lossnitzer's SABER-BABIES. 1. Dolls Limited to One Year of Production Dolls that are limited to one year produced are produced for exactly one year only. 2. Dolls Limited to Multiple Year Produced Dolls that are limited to a multiple number of years produced are produced with the exact same finish for a number of years. 3. Limited Variations of One Doll This type of LIMITED doll means that one type doll can stay within a Collection for a variety of years but the finish of a doll is limited to just one year of production only. Essentially this means that one doll can stay within a Collection for a number of years, with the finish of the doll being changed each year it is produced. 4. Limited Total Quantity of Dolls Produced This type of LIMITED means'' dolls are produced in specific, fixed total limited edition quantities of dolls produced. For example, some dolls have a fixed total limited edition quantity of 250 dolls produced; this means only 250 dolls of this kind with this outfit, worldwide, will ever be produced. It is important to note that this also refers not only to the doll, but also the doll's outfit as well. ''These dolls may (or may not in some cases) be limited to one year of production, as the limit itself is on the number '''of dolls' produced, not necessarily the number of years it took to produce the doll.'' Some Dolls are LIMITED in More Than One Way Some dolls are LIMITED in more than one way; some Limited Edition Dolls will also be Special Editions, and some dolls limited to year produced will also be limited in their total limited edition quantity. Ex. Some dolls were produced not only in year produced, but also in total limited edition quantities. 'There may be a variety of numbered "editions". *''Note: Many Handcrafted Play Dolls will fall into this double category. If a doll is one or more type of LIMITED, the doll's original COA will most likely state such. For example, 1988 MARIE-LOUISE was produced both for one year only and only 2500 dolls were ever produced worldwide. These dolls will all be numbered and signed (either on the doll itself or on its brochure/COA) by the Doll Artist. 1988LE Marie-Louise.jpg|This is 1988 MARIE-LOUISE, a Handcrafted Play Doll. She was produced only in 1988 and Limited in Editions to 2500 dolls produced.|link=1988 MARIE-LOUISE - Limited Edition 17" WEICHSTEHPUPPE 58264 1988MarieLouiseCOA.jpg|1988 MARIE-LOUISE's Certificate of Authenticity states both LIMITATIONS 1988MarieLouiseSIGN.jpg|Notice 1988 MARIE-LOUISE's torso states this is the 3rd EDITION of dolls produced. Limited Dolls Come with an Original Certificate of Authenticity Each Limited Götz Doll comes with an original, signed Certificate of Authenticity (or "COA"). This signed Certificate typically states who the doll was produced by or for, ''along with the year of production. The appearance of a COA has varied drastically over the decades Götz has produced dolls, which is why you will see a variety of COAs. Here are just a few examples of official Götz COAs. 1986MaggieAnnCOA.PNG|This small wrist booklet COA was used for a 1986 Handcrafted Play Doll. 1994NicholasCOA(lakemom).jpg|This COA gives the year of production and provides information about the doll produced. 1988JanCOA.PNG|This small COA booklet provides background information about the doll and its designer. 1987KathyCOA2.jpg|This format features an 8x11 upright paper. WhisperingBrookCOA.jpg|This card-style COA was included separately with the doll. MorningstarCOA.jpg|This small, one piece paper contains both information about the doll and acts as its COA. Numbered Dolls are LIMITED Dolls Each numbered doll will typically be written in this ''number format: "___/___". The first number refers to ''where'' in the limited edition quantity of dolls produced that doll was made; the second number refers to the total number of dolls produced. You may find this numbering located on the front torso; back torso; back neck; even on the foot. Numbering may also be found written in handwriting or be found written within a torso stamp. Numbered.jpg|This doll has handwritten numbering of 4402 out of 5000 dolls produced. 1995AnnaAnastasiaSIGN.jpg|This doll has a handwritten numbering of 185 of 2000 dolls produced. 1991BarbaraTorsoSign.jpg|This numbering format appears within a torso stamp. Artist Signatures Some Doll Artists "sign" their dolls different ways. Some physically sign their dolls while others have "signatures" that appear within the engraved neckstamp of the doll they designed. Note: The signature that appears on a doll does not always match its designing Doll Artist (see last photo below). 1991BeverlyTorsoSign.jpg|Franz Gotz (this may appear as JAY or JERRY) almost always physically signs dolls. Gotz 89 SN - 1990 FANOUCHE.jpg|Sylvia Natterer "signs" her dolls within the engraved neckstamp with her initials, S, N. KarinHellerNS.jpg|Karin Heller signs her dolls by writing out her name engraved in the neckstamp. SingingDoveSignatureDiana.jpg|Diana Soderberg signed this Native American Starshine Doll, however she did not design the doll. Not All Physically Signed Dolls are LIMITED Dolls Not all signed dolls are LIMITED dolls. Some dolls are generically signed while SIGNED, LIMITED dolls are both signed '''and numbered by Götz or their Doll Artist. 'Generically, Physically Signed Dolls' Some dolls are generically signed; these are not LIMITED dolls. These dolls, which may also appear along with a date/year, were most likely signed during a special signing event. It is important to note that the date/year does not always year of production; some of these dolls were signed years after they were actually produced. Generic Signed Doll.jpg|This doll is GENERICALLY SIGNED. It appears along with the date of signing, not necessarily the year of production. 1991DoloresSign.jpg|This doll torso is generically signed by Marianne Gotz; it would only be LIMITED if it were also NUMBERED. Non-Limited Edition Doll Signature.jpg|This doll is GENERICALLY SIGNED in dedication to its owner, most likely at a doll signing event. SIGNED dolls that are LIMITED will also be numbered. Keep in mind that dolls can be "signed" in a variety of ways. 1991BeverlyTorsoSign.jpg|This LIMITED doll is both signed AND numbered. MorningstarSignature.jpg|This LIMITED doll is both signed AND numbered. 1995AnnaAnastasiaSIGN.jpg|This LIMITED doll is both signed AND numbered. Personal Note As you can tell from the information provided above, the topic of what is and what isn't, and how a limited doll can identified from a non-limited doll, is quite complex. This article is not intended therefore, to cover every single aspect of this topic, but to serve instead as a starting point to understanding this topic in general. Category:Article Category:Article Stub Category:Requires Fill-In Category:Photo Needed Category:General Information Category:Learn How to Identify a Gotz Doll Category:Certificate of Authenticity Dolls Category:Handcrafted Dolls Category:Handcrafted Baby Dolls Category:Artist Dolls Category:Artist Dolls: Baby Dolls